Reluctance
by Althea M
Summary: This story is set several weeks after the well re-opens at the end of 'Inuyasha-The Final Act'.


Page **10** of **10**

Reluctance

This story is set several weeks after the well re-opens at the end of 'Inuyasha-The Final Act'.

Glossary is at the end.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. **Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of **Rumiko Takahashi. **I am not making any profit whatsoever except for my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts.

**Reluctance**

The sun drifted across the sky, three quarters of the day was over. The two figures walked down a narrow road. One wore the dark robes and purple wrap of a monk, complete with his shakujo staff, which gave an almost pleasant jangle each time it struck the ground. His pace was easy.

Beside him walked another individual, unique in several aspects. Slightly taller than the monk, he wore a red hakama, cuffed at the ankles, and a matching suikan. At his hip was a sword that one could see by the hilt to be well worn. Striking was his hip length silver hair, and frightening, to some, were the triangular, white dog ears perched atop his head.

Miroku, the monk, and Inuyasha, the dog demon or 'youkai', or more accurately, the 'hanyou', a half-demon, talked amiably as they went along. Actually, Miroku chatted amiably. Inuyasha either listened sullenly or would respond with, 'Keh!', as was his wont to do when he had little else to say.

"You have to admit, Inuyasha, this exorcism business has been a reasonable move as far as earning a living. We've been doing for three years what we spent nearly a year training for, if you will, and it has paid off quite nicely for us."

On this occasion the spirit had turned out to be a youkai snake under a storage shed. Miroku's ofuda had only been strong enough to hold the demon. Inuyasha finished it off with Tetsaiga, his binding sword, made from the fang of his long dead father, the great Lord of the Western Lands.

"Once again, you seem to have charged a pretty high price for removing a snake demon from the headman's shed." Inuyasha groused.

Miroku chuckled, "I would have charged more if it had been in his house."

"I still think you charge an awful lot for our services",Inuyasha groused, as he shifted a large sack to ride more easily on his back. "Maybe you should consider bringing a wagon next time."

The other reason Miroku partnered with Inuyasha was that his fee for an exorcism, based on what he believed the requester could pay, was, at the very least, one koku of rice. The monk began charging by the number of ofuda charms he used. Some spirits were difficult to persuade. Not an easy load for one, simple man to carry.

"Then they might get the idea that I _will_ charge a lot." Miroku countered.

"Keh."

"You wouldn't say that if you actually took payment and applied it to something. For myself, with a wife, two small daughters and a new baby boy, I find what I charge to be quite reasonable. And I can do so much more with your help, of course"

"Keh!"

"I am able to provide quite nicely for my family", Miroku continued.

"We don't get paid for driving off marauders and youkai from the village. I ain't getting' benefits from it."

"On the contrary, Inuyasha. By our actions, we are in good stead with the headman. You are welcomed and respected. If we have a need or request, the headman will seriously consider it and more than likely grant it."

"Yeah, so you say."

And so it was, Miroku and Inuyasha headed back to their village, Inuyasha carrying the two koku of rice and a bundle of assorted vegetables in a large sack that this latest venture netted them.

"Besides, I have a wife, three growing children to feed, and winter is but a season away. I'll share one kofu with Lady Kaede. She has Rin and Lady Kagome to feed."

Inuyasha was silent, letting his thoughts drift to the newest miko-in-training, Kagome. She wasn't '_Lady_ Kagome' to him, just Kagome. They had been through too much together to be so formal with each other.

"Speaking of Lady Kagome,-",

"Hey, you were the one who brought her up, not me, so be careful where you want to take this conversation."

"Well, it's just that, well, Kagome has been back with us for nearly a month. We are wondering when the wedding is to be set?"

"What 'we'?" Inuyasha asked, indignantly. He knew this had been brewing. If he had given it no thought he would have made Kagome his mate the day she returned. However, they both wanted to get reacquainted. Kagome was learning all that she could to be a help to Kaede. She was also a big sister to Rin since Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother, had left the young girl, Rin, his unlikely human companion, at Kaede's village shortly after the final battle. He'd indicated to Rin and Kaede and Inuyasha, who was very close by but whom Sesshomaru still chose not to openly acknowledge, that Rin needed to live among humans 'so that she can choose wisely' when the time came. Needless to say, all were puzzled by this. But Rin took it as a command from her 'Sesshomaru-sama' and, although some tears were initially shed, she set about being a help to Kaede and learning human customs.

"By 'we' I mean Sango, Kaede and Shippo-"

"Shippo! He's a kid! Why is he in the conversation? And why is there even a conversation? Kagome and I are-"

"'Friends'?", Miroku preempted, "We know that. Even Shippo knows that. Friends, and so much more. One has but to see the look on Kagome's face when you enter the hut at the end of the day to know how much she cares for you. She wants to be with you. So it would seem that you are the only one holding things up."

"Keh!"

The monk persisted, "The question is, 'Why?'. Why won't you ask her to marry you?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked Miroku squarely in the face. "There you go with that 'marry' thing. And that's the whole problem; demons don't 'marry'; we 'mate'. In many instances we mate for life. So let's be clear: 'If' I were to ask, Kagome would be 'mating' with a _demon_. Is that a clearer picture for you? The village priestess and the local half-demon would be 'mated'. I'm not some traveling potter or some itinerant monk-"

"Hey, I resemble that description."

"I am a demon, claws, fangs, demon sword." Inuyasha huffed then more quietly, "Yes, I do love Kagome..."

"Then it's settled, we'll start making arrangements. First, you have to build a house..."

"No, wait! Hear me out."

"Ok, what is standing in the way? If it's a demon, we'll slay it together."

"The 'demon' as you want to call it, is 'humans'."

"I don't-"

"You don't understand? As much as I don't like to dwell on it, as much as Kagome makes me forget about it, I do remember how my mother was treated, by humans, for daring to love a demon. She was a diamyo's daughter and it did not protect her from their cruelty. "

"No one has been cruel to Kagome and many of the villagers openly respect and appreciate the things you have done for them."

"Do you think that there are no men in the village who would love to have Kagome prepare their breakfast in the morning? If so, you are blind."

Miroku gave a put upon sigh, "Inuyasha, they can look all they want." Tapping his own nose, "You can scent when someone has touched her sleeve, put a hand on her shoulder, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you know if it is a man or a woman, yes?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever sensed from Kagome any type of interest in a man who has casually touched her sleeve?"

"No."

"Then how long do you intend to make Kagome wait for you? Until she is as old a Kaede?"

"You didn't listen to me-"

"I did. Inuyasha, there will always be cruel, envious people in the world. The world will end before the last of them dies. The incidents you remember happened nearly three hundred years ago."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"That isn't meant to make it sound insignificant. I know it may not seem like much by demon standards, but it's still a very long time. People do adjust to changes."

Inuyasha tried again to explain his thoughts to Miroku. "In my travels before I met you, I had a chance to see how the powerful treated each other. I wanted to know what my mother's life may have been like. I saw young women in cherished comfort. Those around them did whatever needed to be done to make their lives effortless. I do not remember much of that in my mother's life. She dressed well, we slept in a room in the castle, we ate well, but she had almost no one to attend her. All because of me. And when they saw an opportunity to be rid of her, I believe they took it."

"What do you mean?", Miroku asked, a chill working up his spine.

"I mean that I do not recall a doctor attending her when she became ill. Granted, I was young, but I watched her fade in a matter of days. Then the palace guards were sent, not a priest or monk, to see to her body, the palace guards, to simply remove her. And me. They wrapped her in her bedding and I followed them. After they put her ashes in a plain clay urn, they put her in a hole in the ground near the kitchens. Then they shoo'd me out of the palace gates and I was told never to return or I would be killed." There was more he could have said, but it was enough, he felt, to support his reluctance to make a permanent situation with Kagome. "Years later, I did return. I collected her remains and buried her in the meadow that she loved."

Miroku considered this for a moment, but shook his head. "Inuyasha, that was nearly three hundred years ago. Attitudes have-"

"Changed?", Inuyasha interrupted. "It was only fifty-some years ago Kikyou risked everything to have a relationship with me."

"It was a jealous hanyou who interfered with that.", Miroku argued. "Had Naraku not existed, you and Kikyou might have had a different life altogether. But we're getting off track, we're talking about you and Kagome. Do you think Kagome does not have the strength to stand beside you?

"Keh!, Of course not, but-"

Miroku shook his head and sighed then looked Inuyasha in the eyes, "If I thought I could do it without having my liver clawed out, I'd grab you by your ear and give you a good shake", exasperated.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a baleful look.

Miroku nodded, "That said, -" Miroku considered him somberly.

Inuyasha continued, "If something were to happen to me, there would be no one to care for Kagome or any offspring we might have."

"Sango and I,-"

"-Would be busy with your own lives."

"And you think we are such fickle friends as to allow your family to be in need?"

"No."

"Good. Then you need to decide where you want to build your home."

"W-Wha-!", Inuyasha sputtered.

"If you do not begin plans for the house by the end of this moon cycle, one week, I will advise Kagome to look elsewhere for a partner."

"W-Wha-!" From his mouth, as though it had a will of its own, "Kagome is mine! We were meant-"

"And", interrupted the monk, "as you have so aptly put it, if you think that there is no man in the village who would love to have Kagome prepare their breakfast in the morning, you are blind **and** insane." Miroku, deciding the discussion was closed, and with the beckoning flick of his wrist, signaled to Inuyasha they had rested long enough and began marching in the direction of their home.

Inuyasha, shouldering the load again, wondered where he had lost control of the conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede picked through the green sprouts of wild herbs, explaining the quality and benefits to the young woman by her side, Kagome. They had spent the early morning hours collecting medicinal herbs. Between explanations, an energetic young girl, Rin, skipped over to the older girl for enlightenment and guidance. The conversation, Kaede noted, was particularly one-sided with Kagome nodding and making appropriate 'um' and 'ah' comments, but little else. Rin wasn't daunted, chattering for a bit and then flitting off to another patch of flowers.

"Inuyahsa is due back today, yes?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, he and Miroku left to do an exorcism early yesterday morning and should be back before evening", a smile in her voice. "I know Sango will be happy to have him back. The twins are cute as a button, but they are certainly a handful."

"And what of Inuyasha?", Kaeda asked, "Will you be happy he is back as well?"

"Yes", Kagome said softly.

"Has Inuyasha decided where he will build his hut yet?" Although Inuyasha had made himself a fixture in the village, staying with Miroku and Sango on new moon nights or Kaede and Rin during particularly bad weather, ostensibly to help if things got too rough, he had generally maintained his independence, making several campsites beyond the perimeter of the village.

"I-I don't know. He hasn't said." A look of doubt clouded her brow.

"Hmm. Inuyasha has been most faithful to you, Kagome. Don't doubt his feelings for you. Perhaps Miroku will prod him sufficiently."

"Oh, he shouldn't!" A look of startled concern came to Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha doesn't take well to pressure. And I don't want him to think he has to do anything. Right now, I think we're good just being good friends."

Kaede knew Kagome's heart and that she also lied poorly. "I'm sure the monk will be gentle", said Kaede, hiding a gentle smile.

Kagome sighed and focused on her task at hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The evening meal was finished. Kagome washed the dishes in a tub. Inuyasha had eaten quietly beside Kagome, glancing at her occasionally, gently brushing hands with her, garnering a gentle smile. Kaeda noted that his ears, while swiveling to keep up with the conversation were, more often than not, canted back on his head, as though lost in pensive thought.

Inyasha rose and stepped to the door of the hut, looking back at Kaede, then glancing to Kagome before he moved the mat door covering aside and went out into the calm evening.

"Kagome, I can finish these. Why don't you take in the night air before you turn in." Kagome saw the offer as more a directive than a suggestion. She gave Kaede a small smile, dried her hands and quietly padded to the mat door and stepped out.

Looking to her left in the direction of the Bone Eater's well, she was not surprised to see Inuyasha a few paces away in that direction, waiting, his golden eyes shining like dark honey in the evening light. Kagome walked toward him, trying to judge his mood. As she drew closer he turned toward the direction of the well, asking over his shoulder, "Will you walk with me?" whereupon she responded, "Of course.", falling in step with him. It would be the first time today that he had spoken directly to her. A light frown touched her brow. Nothing more was said until they reached the well clearing. A few paces from the well, Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you happy here?"

"I'm with you, yes, I can say that I'm happy."

"Good."

Her frown now more pronounced, "And you? Are you happy?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. This was the hanyou, who had often scowled, snarled, or smirked, but rarely if ever smiled. "I am happy that you are here."

"Then what's wrong? You've been avoiding me."

"No,-"

"Yes.", Kagome insisted gently.

"You've been busy learning from Kaede. I didn't want to be in the way."

Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk, "Like my being with Kaede ever stopped you from being underfoot before."

Taking a calming breath, "Miroku has indicated I need to speak with the headsman, but, well, …"

Kagome didn't interrupt, but waited while Inuyasha sorted his thoughts.

"If the headsman doesn't object, would you like for me to build you a hut…", glancing about the clearing, pointing to a spot, "there?" He turned hopeful but uncertain eyes to Kagome. He almost lost his balance as the small young woman threw her arms around his neck in a fervent embrace as she gasped a heartfelt, "Yes! Anyplace you decide will be perfect!" Inuyasha gave her a rare smile, wrapping his arms around the woman who crossed time and returned with the lost half of his heart.

End

GLOSSARY & CAST OF CHARACTERS

shakujo staff - is a Buddhist ringed staff used primarily in prayer or as a weapon

hakama – a type of wide-legged pants

suikan - a type of jacket

youkai- demon

hanyou- half demon, usually the offspring of a human and the youkai

Keh! – Inuyasha's standard scoff/response

Ofuda - a talisman used by Miroku to ward off evil spirits or create shields or barriers

Tetsaiga - A special sword made by swordsmith Totosai created the Tessaiga from a fang of the daiyokai the Great Dog Demon, the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Koku – a koku is measure, approximately 278.3 litres. The koku was originally defined as a quantity of rice, historically defined as enough rice to feed one person for one year

Miko- a shrine maiden

Diamyo - one of the territorial magnates who dominated much of the country [of Japan] from about the 11th to the 19th century

Inuyasha – Son of the Great Dog Demon ruler of the western lands and a human mother, a half demon or hanyou, living in the Feudal Era, Warring States Japan

Kagome – a girl, a shrine maiden from 500 years in the future, Tokyo, Japan

Miroku – a lecherous Buddhist monk and demon fighter

Sango – a demon slayer from a family and village of demon slayers

Shippo – a fox demon kit (child) youkai

Kikyou – Shrine priestess, deceased

Kaede – Shrine priestess, younger sister of Kikyou

Rin – Human companion of Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru - Son of the Great Dog Demon ruler of the western lands and a demon, full youkai, living in the Feudal Era, Warring States Japan


End file.
